chicagofandomcom-20200214-history
Help:User access levels
This page is a help page on the Chicago wikia. ---- :See 'Wikia:Wikia:Administrators' for details on the admins of the Central Wikia. Different users have access to different functions of the site. Wiki founders are given administrator and bureaucrat access. They can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat Anyone Anyone can read the wiki as well as create new pages and edit unprotected pages, including users without a user account. Any non-banned user is free to create a user account. Logged in users Users who have (this is free and only requires a username and password) can change the title of a page by moving it. Logged in users can upload an image or other file to the wiki. There are restrictions on which file types can be uploaded. Logged in users can mark a page on recent changes as "patrolled" to show other users that they have checked an edit. Logged in users can also customize the display of the wiki using , as well as maintain a page watchlist. Administrators Administrators can delete pages and page histories. They can also undelete a previously deleted page, or undelete specific revisions of it. Administrators can also delete uploaded files, but cannot undelete them. Administrators can lock (protect) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. Administrators can block an IP address or user name from editing. Administrators can revert bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link which appears on diff pages and user contributions lists. Administrators can edit the MediaWiki namespace to make changes to the interface. On Wikipedia, an admin is defined as a "trusted user". You should be aware that this might not be the case on Wikia. The requester of a wiki will be given admin access to that wiki on the Principle of First Trust. If a user later turns out to be irresponsible with the admin access, it may be removed by at any time. For details, see the administrators' how-to guide. Current administrators include: # Michaael (Bureaucrat, Sysop) - Inactive # West Town (Bureaucrats, Sysop) - Active Bureaucrats A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. They are not currently able to remove admin access from any user. Please contact Angela if you need this done. Instructions for bureaucrats Bureaucrats can turn other users into admins or bureaucrats using on the wiki where they are a bureaucrat. There is a link to this on the list of . You will see the following form: Type the user's name into the box and then press the make this user into a sysop button. To make them a bureaucrat as well as a sysop, tick the Set bureaucrat flag box. You must capitalize the first letter of their user name. You will see a confirmation message with details of the user name, user ID and the rights they have been assigned: :performing sql: REPLACE INTO `user_rights` (ur_user,ur_rights) VALUES ('116','sysop') :User rights for "NewSysop" updated The user will gain administrator access immediately and the action will be recorded at on your own wiki. Current bureaucrats include: # Michaael (Bureaucrat, Sysop) - Inactive # West Town (Bureaucrats, Sysop) - Active Staff Some Wikia staff members have full access to all wikis. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see contact us for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Current staff include: User access levels